Sentinel Order
NOTE: Do not read the page muna. It is work in progress yet. |common_name = Cameroon|image_flag = Flag of Cameroon.svg|alt_flag = Vertical tricolor (green, red, yellow) with a five-pointed gold star in the center of the red.|image_coat = Coat of arms of Cameroon.svg|symbol_type = Coat of arms|image_map = Cameroon (orthographic projection).svg|alt_map = Location of Cameroon on the globe.|national_motto = |national_anthem = " " }}|official_languages = English Esperanto Sentinel|demonym = Sentinel Sentinelese|ethnic_groups = | 19% Equatorial Bantu | 11% Kirdi | 10% Fulani | 8% Northwestern Bantu | 7% Eastern Nigritic | 13% other African | <1% non-African }}|capital = Equatoria |coordinates = |largest_city = Anywhere City|government_type = Republic|leader_title1 = President|leader_name1 = Paul Biya|leader_title2 = Prime Minister|leader_name2 = Philémon Yang|legislature = Order Assembly|area_rank = 54th |area_magnitude = 1 E11|area_km2 = 475,442|area_sq_mi = 183,568 |percent_water = 1.3 |population_estimate = 20,129,878 |population_estimate_rank = 58th |population_estimate_year = July 2012|population_census = 17,463,836 |url=http://www.statistics-cameroon.org/downloads/Rapport_de_presentation_3_RGPH.pdf |format=PDF |page=6 |publisher= |accessdate=21 July 2012 |language=French}}|population_census_year = 2005|population_density_km2 = 39.7|population_density_sq_mi = 102,8 |population_density_rank = 167th |GDP_PPP = $47.251 billion |GDP_PPP_year = 2011|GDP_PPP_per_capita = $2,257|GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank =|GDP_nominal = $25.759 billion|GDP_nominal_year = 2011|GDP_nominal_per_capita = $1,230|sovereignty_type = Independence |established_event1 = Declared|established_date1 = 1 January 1960|established_event2 = |established_date2 = 1 October 1961|HDI_year = 2011|HDI_change = increase |HDI = 0.482 |HDI_ref = http://hdr.undp.org/en/media/HDR_2011_EN_Table1.pdf|HDI_rank = 150th|Gini_year = 2001|Gini_change = |Gini = 44.6 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank =|currency = Sentinelese bitcoin|currency_code = XAF|country_code =|time_zone = |utc_offset = +1|time_zone_DST = not observed|utc_offset_DST = +1|drives_on = right|calling_code = |cctld = .cm|footnote_a = These are the titles as given in the Constitution of the Republic of Cameroon, Article X. The French version of the song is sometimes called , as in National Anthems of the World; and the English version "O Cameroon, Cradle of Our Forefathers", as in DeLancey and DeLancey 61. }} The Universal Community of Sentinel Order ---- Flag ---- Motto: '''Unity, Peace, Order ---- '''Location ---- Population: >10,000,000,000 '-Density:' 20/km² ---- Capital: Equatoria Largest City: Anywhere City ---- Official Language: American English National Language: All languages ---- Official Religion: Ishalom (Trinitarian Universalist sect) Other recognized religions: All religions (except evil religions like Satanism) ---- Demonym: Sentinel ---- Government: - Supreme Ruler: - Chancellor: - Vice Chancellor: - Senate President: - Speaker of the House: - Chief Justice: ---- Legislature: - Upper House: - Lower House: ---- Establishment: from the Republic of the Philippines Independence: January 1, 2060 ---- Area: 510,072,000 km² (196,940,000 mi²) Land Area: 148,940,000 km² (57,510,000 mi²) Water Area: 361,132,000 km² (139,434,000 mi²) Water %: 70.8% ---- Elevation Highest Point: Lowest Point: ---- GDP (nominal): GDP (nominal) per capita: ---- Human Development Index: ---- Currency: bitcoin ---- Time Zone: ---- Drives on the: right ---- Calling code: ---- Internet TLD: The Universal Utopian Community of Sentinel Order commonly called Sentinel Order '''or '''The Order''', is a federal constitutional monarchy in the planet Earth. It is bordered on the north by OTHER-NATION, on the south by OTHER-NATION, by the east by OTHER-NATION and on the west by OTHER-NATION. The Sentinel Order covers the whole land of the planet and has has an estimated population of over 10 billion people. The Sentinel Order comprises of 12 Countries. Its capital is Equatoria, located at the equator on Earth, and its biggest city is Anywhere City. DESCRIPTION OF YOUR NATION’S ROLE IN THE WORLD Contents 1 Etymology 2 History 3 Geography 4 Demographics 4.1 Population 4.2 Language 4.3 Race 4.4 Largest Cities 5 Government 5.1 Foreign Relations and Military 6 Economy 7 Culture 8 Infrastructure 8.1 Energy '''Etymology DESCRIBE ORIGIN OF NATION NAME The standard way to refer to a citizen of NATION is as a "DEMONYM." History DESCRIBE HISTORY Geography DESCRIBE GEOGRAPHY DESCRIBE CLIMATE DESCRIBE ENVIRONMENT INSERT MAP Demographics Population DESCRIBE POPULATION Language DESCRIBE LANGUAGE Religion DESCRIBE RELIGION Race DESCRIBE RACE Largest Cities Government DESCRIBE GOVERNMENT Foreign Relations and Military DESCRIBE DIPLOMACY DESCRIBE MILITARY Economy Economic Indicators Rank: Currency: Fiscal Year: ---- GDP (nominal): GDP (nominal) per capita: Labor Force: Unemployment: DESCRIBE ECONOMY Culture DESCRIBE CULTURE Infrastructure DESCRIBE INFRASTRUCTURE Energy DESCRIBE ENERGY Category:Countries